


The Bedroom

by DanyDamn



Series: The Cupcake Tales [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handsome Jack - Freeform, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, borderlands - Freeform, but seriously this thing is pure porn, enjoy sinners, its all just porn really, mature - Freeform, seriously this thing is not meant for the weak hearted, well maybe for a few
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyDamn/pseuds/DanyDamn
Summary: You and Jack are alone somewhere after a night of doing something most likely crazy. Now it's time to settle down and enjoy yourselves.





	

“You know cupcake, I gotta say I really like seeing you like this.” 

Handsome Jack was such an asshole, the way he stared with those heterochromatic eyes, almost judgingly but intense enough to be passed off as approving, as if you were something auctioned off thing for him to enjoy. He had his hand over his chin, studying so hard one would think it was his life on the line.

But instead you had to settle for the fact that it was yours. Not exactly your _life_ , but with what he was after, who’s to say it was any different? 

“So what are you waiting for?” You ask, sounding a little more eager than you would had liked. 

The question posed a reaction, which came just as you wanted: the raised eyebrow, the devilish smile, the profound blue and green eyes staring you down, ready to strike at any moment. The way he looked at you, so darkly yet with so much want, you couldn’t help but shiver. God, the room was too hot. No, Jack. It was Jack that was too hot.

“Why kitten, I didn’t know you were so _thirsty_.”

The hand fell away from his chin, reaching only so he could lean over you, his knee bending to rest on the bed beneath you. Aware you became of the rustling that followed, that same knee painstakingly making its way to push in between your legs. Your body jerked slightly, hips bucking enough to make older man above you grin. 

“I just want—“Jack’s knee pushed a little harder, and you had to suck in your breath, momentarily losing your train of thought.

Jack chuckled darkly at you, gently teasing the apex of your thighs with the joint of his leg. He leaned down, his hot breath pooling over your cheek like a thick liquid. “Tell me, kitten… tell me what you want...” 

His whisper was so course, so delightfully rough it was as if foreshadowing of what was to come later. You had to suppress as shudder when several obscene images sprang to your mind, reminding yourself that it’s much better to live the thoughts rather than imagine them. Your eyes grazed past the face so close to yours, coming down to find the lower part of Jack’s body. Even with his clothing in the way you could _swear_ you saw something—something big—making an appearance from beneath his pants. 

It took all your willpower not to lift your own leg to tease the man above just as he teased you. You knew he wouldn’t like that, not the way he wanted to run things.

_At least not for tonight._

You saved the thought for a late time, and drew your bottom lip beneath teeth, lifting your eyes again to the side of Jack’s face. 

“I want…” You began, so many things in your mind that you wanted him to do to you. _Badly_. But right now was the time to inflate his ego, in which he would go on to do all those things without question. “I want _you_ , Jack.”

Just as you had hoped, Jack’s face had lifted from yours, his hot breath leaving the cheek from which he had nestled his mouth into. A cold air lapped at your side as he withdrew, but you just stared at the man above you, growing excited at the way he looked at you. The expression on his face exposed just how much he wanted to _ravish_ you.

His lips curled into that sly grin, and you had to bite down on your lip a bit harder to keep yourself from pushing up and crushing your mouth against them. “Ah, pumpkin, you always know just the right things to say.”

With that he jerked his knee into you so hard your back arched involuntarily, your neck stretching out enough for him to dive in and bite down on your sensitive flesh. A moan escaped your mouth as his knee practically crushed you, the increasing motions feeding the growing fire at the pit of your stomach. It did no help with his lips either, practically throwing coals into the blaze as he grazed his teeth down your throat and nibbled along your collarbone. His arms, which had been previously planted on ether sides of your head, slid down your sides and came to curve around your breasts. His hands quickly made do with your shirt, hooking to the neckline and ripping it down the middle so violently the bed beneath you sprang slightly. There was hardly any chance for you to react before the soft, cool flesh of Jack’s lips had come down to encase one of your nipples in a rough suckling. 

Another moan escaped your parted lips, your hands coming up to thread though his delicious brown hair, curling and holding on as if for dear life. He was relentless, wreaking havoc on your sensitive skin, kneading and sucking so hard you were afraid of bruising. The worry only came momentarily before it was gone, fleeting compared to the other thoughts that reigned influx upon your addled mind. God, how could someone be so good at something as trivial as this? Other men had tried that region before, but never had anybody made it feel so damn _good._

Soon enough you could feel that Jack’s knee had grown tired of its exertion, and as it pulled away you couldn’t help but let a whimper escape within the folds of your moaning. Jack had sensed this, and you knew that he had more planned as he curved one of his arms under your waist to pull you upwards. For a painful moment his lips released your nipple as he pulled you into a position that left you straddling him. You were the one on top now as Jack eased into the pillows against the headrest, the elevation letting him return to his suckling for a little longer as he guided your hips over his the bulge in his pants and let you slide on. 

He was so hard. Even through the fabric of its confinement you could feel his throbbing cock, waiting, trembling, _aching_ to break free, but you knew it was not yet time to release the beast, only feed its hunger with a roll of your hips, causing the man with his lips on your breasts to pause momentarily and let a rumbling groan vibrate through his throat. It was like music to your ears, your own inflation of ego to have a powerful man such as this immediately under your thumb. Drawing your lip into your teeth you roll into another motion, and this time older man’s hands reached down to grasp your backside, helping you to rock over his pulsating member. 

“My, my, cupcake, getting a little frisky, are we?” Jack asked, his mouth reluctantly leaving the hardness of your nipples. 

A moan escaped your lips as the rocking jolted a particularly sensitive spot. “You started it…” You say in playful accusation, watching as your lover’s lips curl into an agreeing smile.

“Well let’s say we—sate, that appetite, shall we?” 

Unsure of his choice of words, a moment of concern passed through your mind. The moment was all but gone in a matter of seconds as Jack pushed forward, laying you back down onto the mattress beneath you. His hands slid up your legs as he leaned down, cool lips trailing down the path between you breasts, sucking and licking down your stomach. The sheets of the bed pooled into your hands, needing something to hold on to for dear life as you could feel your pants being undone. Carefully the fabric slid down your legs, but no sooner that they left your feet they were all but flung to the side, smacking into some wall and crumpling to the floor. Your underwear quickly followed, and you lay completely exposed to the man before you. The coarse hands were on your legs again, sliding and massaging up your calves and to your inner thighs. 

You could feel your pulse quicken, chest heaving with an influx of breath as Jack’s head dipped down and his fingers slipped into the wet folds of your sex. A sharp exhale escaped you, your eyes screwing shut almost instantly, his hands cold but cool enough for you to enjoy it, twirling around your petals and making you shudder with jolts of pleasure.

“J—Jack…” You managed to breathe out, hearing a dark chuckle follow. 

“Kitten, you’re so wet…” He said aloud, the tips of his fingers prodding at your entrance. “Is this all for me? Cupcake, you shouldn’t have…” 

It wasn’t long before something course slid into you, and your back arched as the feel of Jack’s tongue pushing inside you washed over your senses. Jack made quickly with his actions, guiding your thighs to rest onto his shoulders as his mouth wreaked havoc on your bundle of nerves. His tongue, his lips and his teeth all took part in take you apart in his arms. They worked together, biting here, sucking there, licking _everywhere_. It was almost too much for you, your hands coming down to curl into his hair again like a life line, holding on for dear sanity as your body jolted over and over again with shoots of pleasure.

“F—fuck, Jack…” 

Soon enough the mouth at your entrance had retreated, leaving you to lie whimpering in the cold that replaced his warmth. Jack only smiled at you as you pleaded your objection, begging him to continue. The man did no such thing, lifting only your leg so your knee hooked over his shoulder. 

“Ah ah ah, pumpkin, we wouldn’t want you finishing early now, would we? We wanna save room for the _big_ event…” 

You had understood his intentions far before they had even been hinted at. A shy, eye-rolling smile came across your face as he uttered his last sentence, making you nearly laugh. That ego of his, always inflating itself. What an idiot. 

_My idiot…_ you thought to yourself, though quietly even though it was in your head. You were afraid that Jack had a sense of understanding a woman’s feeling before they knew they were feeling it. With his track record of many, failed relationships, it would only come as a natural fear to lay low before he was the one to decide whether it was going to work or not. If he got wind that someone was taking their feelings a bit too far, then who’s to say he wouldn’t just run off right then and there. 

But for now, all you cared about was the moment. Not the future, not the past, just the hot, heavy present you currently shared. This wasn’t a nature you’d partake in lightly, and something told you it was the same for Jack. If things had went this far, in this fashion, then there had to be something short of hope for what may come. Until then, there was this; you and your CEO of Hyperion, ready to work to Kingdom Come. 

There was the sound of a buckle rattling throughout the room. You tried not to look down, afraid of finding yourself in the mindset of someone who was unable to jump the obstacle. There was no doubt that Jack was huge, it was part of what kept inflated the ego of his masculinity. And you weren’t denying that he may be the largest you would ever get. So naturally, you were a little scared of what would happen. 

Jack, however, showed no sign of being particularly worried. There was, however, a gentleness about him that you were aware of. While the heterochromatic was rough on the outside, course and occasionally hard to be around, there was something about him in the bedroom that was a _completely_ different Jack. It was his biggest secret, that although Handsome Jack was a psychotic dictator in public, his private life held a much gentler, caring side that nobody would believe the existence of unless they partook with him in the act of lovemaking.  
He was a man of rawness, but he was also a man who enjoyed the slow things just as much. 

Fortunately for you, you were about to fall into the profoundness of his sex drive. And though he did show some roughness in your earlier pleasantries, that sort of behavior was not one he took lightly. He was going to give you his all, in the most caring way that he was able. Because even if he did believe in slow, there was only so much before it got difficult to suppress his harder side. For now it just mattered that he would take gentler before he took it raw. 

And both you were looking immensely forward to. 

Before long, still lost in your thoughts of Jack and his mannerisms, something hard was now sliding between the fold of your wetness. Immediately you snapped back to reality, looking to the man in front of you, drawing you lip between your teeth for a light moan. He was big, _definitely_ big.

Jack leaned forward slightly, his eyes so intense you could swear he was burning a hole through your head. “Kitten… are you all ready for me…?” 

A few more gentle thrusts and you knew it was the right time. Reaching your hand forward to grasp his collar you pulled him down and crushed your lips to his. Separating momentarily, in the darkest voice that surprised even you, you uttered:

“Fuck me Jack.” 

It was more than enough for the heterochromic, lips curling into that famous, devilish grin of his. Leaning forward with his hands clutching the sheets at either sides of your head, his tip prodded your entrance, causing you to suck in a breath between your teeth. Jack’s chuckle made things worse in a good way as he waited for you to open your eyes again. When slowly they cracked open he gently pushed inside of you. 

You had to bite your tongue from making any more discouraging voices as your lover’s throbbing cock slowly slid into you. Your hands clutched at his clothing, fistfuls of fabric held tightly between trembling fingers, willing yourself to grow used to his length and size. When he had seated most of himself inside you, you had to screw your eyes closed to focus on letting the pain slink away. 

Little did you see as Jack stared down at you, almost in admiration as you endured the pain of his member for the sake of him. 

_Of them._

Finally you let out a breath, and as Jack sensed your readiness to continue, he slid out almost completely. With this he continued the cycle, slowing pushing past the barrier that separated you from pleasure until it broke, and at last you began to feel that jolt course through you. The movements sped up as the both of you began to feel the coil winding deeply into your core and your minds. Each thrust was met with an arousing sound that escaped your forever-parted lips. Jack’s own mouth had fallen victim to noise, rumbling groans rolling off his tongue like music, once again inflating your ego to the point that you felt powerful.

 _You_ were doing that. You were the one who had him with his eyes closed, his face intense, his sounds loud and proud. God he was beautiful. This man was beautiful and this man was with _you._

His movements were becoming more erratic now, a little more desperate. It seemed that his slowness had fallen victim to his boredom, and now he sought release in the roughest way possible. It didn’t matter to you, as you too threw away the mannerisms of taking things gently. You had enough of that, now all that mattered was the increasing pressure of your orgasm, building up on you and ready to explode at any moment. 

You didn’t want to admit that you were nearly screaming, but nor were you denying the fact that you were loud as hell, calling his name into the dark of the room as he relentlessly gave you his all. It was a miracle that nothing bad had happened to them due to their different scales, but they both knew they’d be feeling in the morning. 

Well, then again there is the saying that extra exercising gets rid of the soreness you feel from the previous exercise…

The sound of slapping skin, crying out, groans and thrusting, sweat and moaning and—

“J—Jack! Jack I’m close!” You cried, feeling the coil in your stomach winding so tight and ready to spring. 

You could sense that he was feeling it too, leaning down with his face in the crook of your neck as his thrusts grew increasingly wilder. The furrow in his brow was as deep as his desperate conviction to find release, his cock throbbing between the increasingly contracting walls of your sex. The bed beneath you had set you into a light bouncing motion, and if you weren’t so far into the folds of your lovemaking, you would have laughed at how silly the both of you looked. 

Right there, it was right there and approaching _fast._ Jack’s own groans had grown into a frenzy, and before long, you cried out one final time, hips bucking for one last roll before you finally came. It wasn’t a second sooner that Jack’s orgasm had followed suit, almost violently slamming into you one more time before he had released all he had into you. 

The both of you rode out you climaxes together, breathing in a bit of hyperventilation, but quietly. Jack had all but collapsed on top of you, his cock still situated inside of you. Neither of you wanted to move, absolutely spent and worn out. 

“Ah, pumpkin…” Jack groaned, his voice thickly lined with satisfaction and—something else. You couldn’t quite figure out what it was, but in the moment your mind was incoherent, making you unable to formulate proper thoughts. But there was one thing that you could think.

Cracking open your eyes, a hand reached up to stroke the back of Jack’s head, running her sweat-coated fingers through the silky strands of his hair. Jack made a small ‘hm’ noise in appreciation, all but tired out from his exertion. You smiled at him, and couldn’t suppress a small giggled as a light snore had suddenly started to sound from the tired man. Pushing your head forwards slightly, you pushed away a lock of hair that hung in front of his face and placed a chaste kiss onto his forehead. 

Lying your head back down was the last thing you remembered before you too began to feel the effects of your lovemaking, falling almost instantly into slumber. 

Now this was a night you would never forget.


End file.
